


Confessions

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks that Niall is cheating on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.

“What’s going on with you and Liam?” Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

“What do you mean?” Niall asked, turning away from the bookshelf. They were in a bookstore- Harry figured it was a good place for a confrontation, since neither of them would want to yell.

“You guys have started spending a lot more time together lately.”

Niall considered this for a moment and shrugged. “I suppose we have.”

“Have you guys been having fun?” Harry asked tensely.

Niall looked confused. “Of course we have, he’s one of my best friends.”

“Just your best friend?”

“Of course he’s just my best friend!” Niall exclaimed. “Is that what this interrogation is about? You think Liam and I are involved?”

Harry shook his head, turning away from Niall. He knew that he should believe Niall, accept that the way he and Liam had been in each other’s company was as friends only. But Niall had reacted so sharply when he’d asked if they were only friends- was that him being offended at the accusation, or being overly defensive because there was truth behind it?

Harry vowed to himself that he would find out by following Liam and Niall the next time they wandered off together. 

“Hey, do you guys want to get some food?” Niall asked the group.

Louis and Zayn shook their heads, turning back to their phones. Harry did the same, waiting for Liam and Niall to leave.

Liam stood up. “I’ll go with you,” he said, following Niall out. “Where are we going?”

Harry waited a few seconds before getting up. “Changed my mind,” he told Louis and Zayn, and then he moved out quietly, spotting Niall and Liam rounding the corner.

He tried to move stealthily, creeping on his toes as quickly as he could without thumping loudly. He managed to do that and follow them all the way to the restaurant, where he hid just outside the doors and watched them order food, picking it up in to-go boxes and walking back out and past him, not noticing him standing behind a pillar.

Harry followed them back up until they entered the room that Harry and Niall were sharing. Officially they had two rooms, but they always ended up sharing one. 

Harry stood outside the door, barely able to make out their quiet conversation. They talked about strange things, like elephants and if any famous dead people were haunting them. 

It fell silent a few minutes after that, and Harry took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walking in, hoping desperately that they wouldn’t be kissing or worse.

They weren’t, not in the slightest. Liam was sprawled on the end of the bed, eating some kind of stew very slowly with a fork, and Niall was out on the balcony, peering over the little fence down at something.

“Hey Liam,” Harry said, slightly embarrassed that he’d made so many assumptions. “Good food?”

Liam nodded enthusiastically. “You should try the restaurant’s bread, it’s amazing.”

Harry promised to do that and walked out onto the balcony, standing next to Niall.

“What are you doing out here?”

“I was trying to see if I left my shirt at the pool. I didn’t want to have to go back downstairs.”

“We’re on the fifteenth floor, Niall.”

“I know. Was worth a shot!” Niall smiled and went back inside, leaving the door open for Harry. “You’re still eating that?” Niall asked Liam, sitting on the bed beside him.

“Is anything good on TV tonight?” Niall asked them, flipping the remote in his hand.

“No,” Harry said. “Can I talk to you in the hall for a second, Niall?”

“Sure,” Niall said, jumping up and going outside. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“Not at all,” Harry said. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for not trusting you.”

“Not trusting me?” Niall asked.

“I followed you and Liam up here to make sure that you guys aren’t…”

“Oh,” Niall said, somewhat surprised. “Okay.”

“You’re not mad?” Harry asked.

“No, not really. I used to think that you and Louis were involved.”

Harry made a face. “Good to know.”

“So, is that awkwardness out of the way?” Niall asked. “Do you want some bread, I didn’t finish all of it.”

“Sure,” Harry said. “And thanks, Niall.”

Niall grinned and kissed Harry’s cheek before going back inside the hotel room. “Anytime.”


End file.
